


Dingbat

by lesbomancy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: Piper Wright is hard at work with her next issue. Hitting a formatting roadblock, Cait ends up actually helping for once.Day 4 of A Month of Fanfiction challenge





	Dingbat

Piper stared at the large pad of paper in front of her. The first draft of her next article was nearly complete but something about it was off, something she couldn't stand. It looked like a giant, ugly wall of text. The more she wrote, the more she reported, the more she wanted to be professional, look like the old newspapers; professional and well put together. She'd finally cut a deal with someone to make recycled paper for her, so it wasn't as tattered as it has been in the past but now she had to focus on her aesthetics. It'd take her some time to get a complicated press piece to make her own logo. Her eyes burned from the amount of focus she had, the lamp at the side of her table dimming by the moment.

Cait ambled in from upstairs, padding barefoot to the icebox that acted as their refrigerator. Seeing Piper, the messy haired Irishwoman shuffled over, Nuka-Cola in hand, and popped the top with her bare hands like the brute she was. After proving her strength she cleared her throat.

"What're you up to?"

Turning her head to admire Cait, Piper watched as Cait straight-up chugged the Nuka-Cola without so much as an eyelash being batted. Her raw strength with a carbonated beverage was to be soaked in with subtle, fearful awe. When she got over that lingering appreciation for her lover, Piper cleared her throat.

"Just can't figure how to make this stupid page more appealing, C. I wanted it to make it look like the pre-War papers but I just don't have any of the materials to make stuff like that."

Finishing her Nuka-Cola, Cait belched loudly. She stared at the page, nearly ripping it from the desk as she played with it, checking it at an angle, turning her head and mumbling to herself. She rooted around on the desk for a pencil and did a simple design; a line with curled edges that broke up each paragraph. She did it for each paragraph spacing until it actually did look a little more like a newsletter. Cait leaned down and pressed her lips against Piper's temple, stifling another belch before she handed the pencil back.

"You're overthinkin' it, love. Sometimes you just gotta bullshit. Just make squiggles on each one."

Staring at her page, dumbfounded, she suddenly saw a piece of paper worth reading. Pouting in frustration, she elbowed Cait in the gut playfully. "Keep this up and I'm gonna make you my editor, C."

"Naaah, I'm just the idiot savant. One-time deal."

Cait snorted in laughter and shuffled back upstairs, leaving Piper to doodle on empty scraps of paper, trying to find a dingbat pattern she could recreate by hand easily. Maybe one where she could enlist Cait and her sister to do as well. After all, they wanted to be professional...


End file.
